Every Little Thing She Does
by nodoubtrox
Summary: He knew it, and he had known it from the day he met her: this girl was something special. Rodney McKay/Jennifer Keller


**Disclaimer: don't own Stargate. **

**A nice little McKeller story, since there is a serious lack of support for this adorable pairing. **

**Summary: He knew it, and he had known it from the day he met her: this girl was something special. Rodney McKay/Jennifer Keller**

**Every Little Thing She Does**

McKay wasn't usually one to be…well, _nice_ when it came to showing newbies around his city.

"Could you please tell me which way Dr. Beckett's office is?"

But this girl had obviously not been warned about asking Doctor Rodney McKay a question. And…she was very pretty. And girls hardly ever approached him nowadays (it wasn't his fault that situations he had been in were exaggerated before being spread around the city by a certain Lieutenant Colonel).

"I'll show you."

McKay didn't even attempt to say anything else; he knew that he would get nervous, and start rambling, or start yelling. Especially at everyone who was looking at him like he grew an extra head as he led the new girl around.

"I'm Jennifer Keller." She paused, looking down at the ground. "Doctor Jennifer Keller. I'm going to be on Dr. Beckett's team."

"Um that's great. And I'm sure you'll do great. If you're as great as a doctor as you are in the looks department, you'll do spectacular."

The girl (_Dr. Jennifer Keller, and she's so young too_, McKay thought) smiled shyly at him, clearly blushing. "Um wow, that's very…well thank you. I'm really nervous. I mean, look at this place!" She gestured around herself. "Did you tell me your name yet?"

"I'm Doctor Rodney McKay. I'm the Chief Scientific Advisor of the expedition." His voice trailed off as her eyes widened considerably. _Guess she was warned about me_.

"Well, you certainly are much nicer than people give you credit for Dr. McKay. They…well, they kinda warned us all to stay away from you." She laughed. "Maybe they're all just jealous of you."

"I'm certain that's it." _Finally, a girl who understands…_

She laughed. "And you're funny too." _Okay…maybe not._

They had reached the door of the infirmary. "Well, I'm certain that you'll do spectacular here. I bet you'll even become the Chief Medical Officer here pretty soon."

She laughed. "Oh, and what exactly is happening to Dr. Beckett while I'm becoming Chief of Medicine?"

"I'm sure we can think of something creative." The girl's smile really did light up the entire hallway, and her laugh filled it as well.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to have lunch with you sometime. To work on our cunning plans."

"Well, I usually have lunch at odd hours, I do have a lot of work to do, and"

"And you'll have to make an exception every once in a while for me." Jennifer smiled widely at him; if he didn't know better, he'd bet she was flirting with him (_but look at her and look at me and _get real). "Thanks for making me less nervous, Dr. McKay. I'll see you around."

As she walked in, McKay walked away, a dumb smile adorning his face. "Yeah. See you around."

He knew it: This girl was something special.

o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Aw. It looks like somebody's finally getting over the unattainable Samantha Carter." Sheppard came up behind Rodney, smirking. "What's the girl's name?"

"What girl?" Rodney snapped back.

"And I didn't even bet any sarcasm. This must be serious." He paused, as though in deep thought. "The girl who you oh so kindly walked up to Beckett's office. Though I hate to be blunt, I have to ask: she's gotta be mentally ill, right? Only reason someone as hot as her would willingly hang out with you."

McKay snapped around, glaring at him. "As a matter of fact, she's very nice, and _very_ smart, and very, _very_ pretty. And she was hanging out with _me_, not some hotshot Air Force pilot."

"I'm sorry. No need to get all defensive. So when's the wedding?"

McKay almost growled at him. "Shut up. _Some_ of us have some very important things to be doing, and"

"I bet you've already filled your quota on things being _done_."

"I'm sorry, not all of us spend our afternoons trying to impress women, Captain Kirk."

"So what's her name?"

"Jennifer Keller. Doctor Jennifer Keller."

"Probably the first person in your department that you've ever been slightly nice to."

"She's a medical doctor."

"Oh. So, she's probably the first person in _any_ department that you've ever been slightly nice to."

"Oh would you just shut up!"

o.O.o.o.O.o.

Dr. Keller (_Jennifer_, Rodney scolded himself, _she asked me to call her Jennifer_) smiled at him from across the table. He knew that they were getting odd looks. He could see why.

She didn't notice at all.

She also didn't notice that he wasn't paying any attention at all to her story, and was instead staring intently at her.

"And then, after all that, he _still_ actually thought that I'd go out with him! I felt kinda bad, I mean, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but come on! Can you believe the _nerve_ of some guys? Rodney, are you listening to me?"

"Of course Dr. Kell — Jennifer."

"Uh huh. Sure." She smiled. "So I've been better. Nervousness wise," she added when he looked confused. "I mean, I don't think I'm ever gonna get to be as well-adjusted as Carson is with this crazy things, but I'm doing well. Right now I'm still mostly working on Earth-like illnesses, but hopefully I'll get to research into some real Pegasus stuff soon. How've you been doing?"

"Good. Fine."

"Descriptive."

He glared at her. "Well, things have been good and fine, and that's really it."

"You know, that rest day that Dr. Weir is doing is next Sunday."

"I know." Rodney said, gesturing for her to go on.

"Well, I've got nothing going on that day."

"That's too bad."

"Do _you_ have anything going on?"

"Well, I'm supposed to go fishing with Carson. That should be a blast. And maybe I'll see Katie."

"Oh." Jennifer looked down at her jello quickly, a blush coming up in her cheeks. "Katie. Your girlfriend Katie."

"Yes. Shocking, isn't it, how a girl whose so nice as her is going out with me?"

"I'm nice. I hang out with you." She whispered. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Jennifer quickly said. "Carson has mentioned your fishing trip. He's been talking about it for ages. Hope you guys have fun."

"Yeah. Me too. Doubtful though. I might have to try and find a way to get out of it."

"It's too bad you're doing something that day. We still haven't found a way to make me the Chief Medical Officer here."

o.O.o.o.O.o.

_Two Weeks Later_

Jennifer heard a frantic knocking on her door, and jumped up out of bed to answer it. She had been a nervous wreck all week, and if someone was coming to her in the middle of the night, something had to be wrong.

"Rodney." She whispered, quickly letting him in and shutting the door.

"It's my fault he died you know." Jennifer led Rodney to her bed, turning on a light. He didn't look good. But she probably didn't look much better.

"It's not your fault Rodney. You could name a million reasons why you think it is, and I could slash every one of them."

"It's still my fault."

Jennifer grabbed his hand and sat down next to him. He sat there, his hand shaking her hers, looking like he was seconds away from a nervous breakdown. She couldn't take seeing him like this.

"I heard that you've been promoted."

Jennifer couldn't look at him. She couldn't say anything; her throat had gone dry.

"I know I told you that you'd become the Chief Medical Officer, but I so wish that you hadn't."

"I wish I hadn't either. I've been begging Dr. Weir to demote me. She won't let me quit. I hate it. I'm responsible for so many people's lives now, and I shouldn't be, I can't take it if something goes wrong, someone _dies_, and it's my fault."

"That's not what I meant." Rodney stopped her from rambling (_funny, it was usually the other way around_.) "I wish that no one would have to replace Carson. I wish that he was still the Chief of Medicine. But I guess that if someone had to replace him, you were and are the best choice."

She didn't bother to retort; she could tell that this was his first time talking to someone about Carson's death, and she didn't want to upset him. So she held his hand tightly and let him have a moment of peace.

o.O.o.o.O.o.

Jennifer smiled at him, holding his hand, as she took another chug of her beer. "God, it feels nice to take a break," she whispered (to him or to herself, he couldn't tell).

"Yes, it is quite pleasant."

"Are you going to actually ask me out for real, ever? For being the smartest man on this base, you're pretty dumb Rodney."

"What?" He turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows. "_What_?"

"You are so terrible at this."

"Well, young, beautiful, intelligent doctors are not usually into older…people like myself."

"Well, then I guess your stereotypical girlfriend needs a change."

"Do you want to, maybe, I don't know…it really would be great to get to know you better and…that came out so _wrong_, I didn't mean it in that way, I wouldn't want to do _that_ with you. No, I would _definitely_ want to do that with you, it's just that…I don't want you to feel that…"

"Dinner. Tomorrow. I'll see you at 6." She kissed his cheek, squeezed his hand, and got up, still holding her beer. "And if you mention _anything_ about needing to work, I can think of some seriously cool ways to hurt you." She smirked. "Sheppard gave me a lemon ages ago, and I've been dying for a chance to use it."

She walked out, Rodney watching her as she went.

She really was something special.

o.O.o.o.O.o.

**please review!**


End file.
